Fateful Meeting
by Beloved of Aragorn
Summary: After the War of the Ring, have Eowyn's feelings for Aragorn changed? She loves Faramir, but there may be something lingering in her heart. Could a meeting with Arwen change everything? Oneshot...


**AUTHOR'S NOTE**: This is a look at what a meeting of Arwen and Eowyn might be like after the War of the Ring and all that. Will Eowyn's feelings for Aragorn still be there, or does she let it go? This is rather short, but I really didn't want to add anymore to it once I read it over. So I hope you all enjoy it.

* * *

The Dark Lord and all his Shadow were conquered forever. The ending of the Third Age was drawing near and the illustrious reign of King Elessar Telcontar was just beginning. All of Free Folk rejoiced in the peace that settled upon them. Aragorn and Arwen Evenstar were wed at last after a lifetime of waiting and all the more glorious it was. The Fellowship resided in Minas Tirith for a time as the grand celebrations came to an end. It was time for many to depart to their own countries. 

King Elessar accompanied King Éomer and his men with the body of King Théoden to Rohan. It was a royal procession of which the sun rejoiced to shine down upon and they were led by the most fair of Men and Elves. Arwen rode close at her lord's side, their joy a light along the journey and a ray of hope to all who witnessed such a sight. Even the Lord and Lady of the Golden Wood were heartened and took comfort in time spent with the new rulers of Men.

Aragorn smiled at his beloved whose bright eyes scanned the rolling green lands with quiet observance. She felt his gaze and turned her head to look at him.

"What is it, meldanya?" she questioned with a smile in return. "You rival the sun with your happiness."

"How can I not, my love? I shall always know great joy when you are with me. And now we may never have need to part again."

"Not for long," she added. "You spoke of campaigning in the far Eastern lands where evil still dwells untouched."

His contented expression clouded over for a moment. "Indeed I did. But I would have us put such thoughts aside for now." A light kindled once more in his countenance. "For look! Fair Edoras is upon us."

* * *

Éowyn urged her horse forward as they reached her home. Her and her brother Éomer rode beside the bier carrying the lifeless form of King Théoden. The others had dropped back so the children of Rohan could lead the guests into the great city of Edoras upon the hill. 

She cast her golden waves over her shoulder and raised her head as they rode through the gates. Not as many were there to greet them since most the men were in their ranks returning. Yet the women and children rejoiced to see their victorious kindred, and joyous reunions created a boisterous stir along the way. Soon only a small contingent of Rohirrim was left with the guests and the bier.

Éomer dismounted as a stable hand quickly came forward to take his mighty steed. His detailed, burnished armour clinked together and shone in the afternoon sun. There was a halo of gold upon his head in the sun's rays. He turned to Éowyn once she settled on her feet beside him. He gave her a reassuring smile and led them forward up the steps of Meduseld.

Since there were a fair number of Elves who accompanied Celeborn and Galadriel, they chose to hoist up their tents outside the city walls at the base of the hill. Everyone else was given a room in the grand hall at the peak of the city. A ceremony was to be given in honour of Théoden in the evening.

Éowyn found one of her finer gowns to wear and slipped into it in the quiet of her private chambers. It was of velvet and smooth linen the colour of evergreen trees embroidered with gold thread across the bodice. Her golden locks that fell to her waist shimmered in the warm light as she tied a few strands back with a piece of gold cord.

There was a knock on her door.

Éomer smiled at her when she opened it. He stuck out his arm and she took it. they walked into the great hall of the throne where long tables were set out and banners hung along the walls in Rohirrim pride. Most of the guests were already arrived and watched in still respect as the royal brother and sister took their seats. Éomer was king now and sat at the head of the longest, middle table.

Éowyn's eyes swiftly scanned the throngs of people as they all sat also. They rested on the closest folk whose company were all as brilliant as the sun or as powerful as the majesty of the Seas. The Elves still amazed her. Lady Galadriel seemed to emit a glorious presence and her husband Lord Celeborn was not much less a mighty being. Though they captured her imagination, it was another pair that held her deepest interest and attention.

King Elessar, who she still knew as Aragorn, sat at Èomer's left hand across from her. Where he had looked a mysterious, noble man whose power was cloaked and concealed, he now was fully revealed to all Middle-earth in magnificent wonder and might. Her breath caught in her throat before she set aside those thoughts. There was another she loved…and Aragorn's heart was also taken, and she realised it always had been.

Sitting beside him was a vision of beauty and goodness not known to Man. She glistened with easy grace, deep wisdom, and pure light. Her flawless features were accentuated and shone the brighter as her inner beauty seeped from within and cast warmth and gladness upon those near. She turned her head, shadowy tresses of a glossy sheen stirring around her finely-shaped face. Her almond-shaped eyes of unmeasured depth and grey twilight, dark arched brows, lifted cheekbones, and full rosy lips appealed to any being's sight. A lithe arm reached over to rest a slender hand on Aragorn's arm as she leaned closer to whisper something in his ear.

Éowyn averted her gaze as a sharp twinge burst in her breast. It was still difficult to watch someone else be so loved of him. She knew in her heart she would always love him even if he was not the first of her heart as another had become. At that thought, she turned to the man next to her.

His raven hair and chiselled features would never rival Aragorn's but to her he was wonderful in every way. Faramir son of Denethor met her gaze and shared a knowing smile with her. She felt her spirit would overflow and flood her being whenever he looked on her in that way.

* * *

Arwen knew who Éowyn was well enough. They had yet to speak to one another and had not seen each other close till that evening. The daughter of Elrond saw much in a glance and saw at once that the Shieldmaiden of Rohan was a strong willed, noble woman. Her proudly lifted head and piercing grey eyes told of her boldness when the tale of her courage in the Fields of the Pelennor did not. Aragorn had spoken of her and of the events she partook in while the War of the Ring raged on. She could also see that Éowyn loved her husband but was putting it away for good as Lord Faramir won her affections. 

Their gazes met for an instant across the table in the midst of the feasting. Arwen nodded in respect and Éowyn slowly returned the silent greeting.

* * *

Great respect was paid to the life of King Théoden and the announcing of Faramir and Éowyn's betrothal gave the ceremony and feasting a gladder air and of more happiness to staunch the sorrow of all the loss of Rohirrim. 

Afterwards when all stood, drank, danced, and talked together, Aragorn gave his blessings to Éowyn. Arwen watched from where she stood with her father and others of the Elves. These days in Rohan would be the last with her kin, and she intended to remain with them as much as possible. She could already see the pain beginning to etch itself in Elrond's face and bearing.

She excused herself and returned to her husband's side. He unconsciously wrapped his arm in hers even as he spoke with his dear companion Éomer.

Éowyn and Faramir stood together a short distance away receiving many words of blessing and friendly conversation. When there was a pause in their occupation, Arwen detached from Aragorn to approach Éowyn while the Steward of Gondor spoke to a man of Rohan. The golden-haired maiden's eyes widened a little once she saw the fair Queen of Gondor.

"Greetings Éowyn, daughter of Éomund."

"Greetings fair Evenstar and Queen of Gondor and Arnor."

"May the sun and stars shine down and bless your marriage with Lord Faramir. You both will be greatly blessed and beloved of all Free Folk."

"Thank you," Éowyn answered breathily. She was still overwhelmed to be so near such an incredible creature as the Elves. "I hope your reign is as blessed and may it be long. Ara…King Elessar will be among the greatest Kings to reign in all of Middle-earth."

"And I thank you also. You have accomplished great things in this year. I am glad you were among those who fought with Aragorn and the great men of Gondor though it brought you much pain."

"Your king aided me in that time, and I owe my life to him."

"As do many. He is truly gifted to lead his people, and I am honoured to reign at his side."

"Any woman would be, I am sure," said Éowyn. As soon as the words left her lips, a slight flush rose in her cheeks and she lowered her head to hide her eyes from the perceiving sight of the dark-haired maiden.

Arwen saw it and heard it anyway. She smiled sadly and lifted Éowyn's chin with the tips of her fingers as she might a child—and indeed she was as an infant in years to the daughter of Elrond.

"Your lord will be a light in your life, and you will think of no one else. Take heart and know everything will only grow better…even if you must depart from your homelands for a time. Your fate is not a dark one, nor will you any longer despair. A new day has dawned."

Éowyn's gaze glistened with unshed tears as she faintly nodded. Arwen held her gaze a moment more before taking leave of her.

Éowyn watched her return to Aragorn's company and she knew now that no one else could have his love, no one else was worthy or so closely conformed to him. No woman could have waited and retained such undying hope and love for him after so many years. She knew she herself was strong and enduring physically and in her will, yet Arwen had a greater might. Her endurance was tested over a lifetime of waiting, her courage was questioned through many trials, and her very hope and purpose were challenged by the Shadow and all the forces of emotion and life. Where Éowyn began to submit to the darkness veiling the stars of her night sky and grew angry, Arwen Undómiel stood against it with grace and composure all for their love and was a stronger, more exceptional woman. Though not as obvious at first sight, her greatness was far deeper and mightier than that of the mortal woman.

A burden rose from Éowyn's shoulders, and she drew a deep breath, breathing the free air. Faramir laid a hand on her shoulder from behind, and she turned to face him.

"How are you, my love?" he murmured. He stroked aside a loose lock of gold from her brow.

She smiled—a true, brilliant smile—and placed her hands in his. "Wonderful, my lord."

* * *

Aragorn took Arwen apart from the crowded throes of conversation, song, and laughter to a quieter corner of the many-pillared hall. The tapestry behind them flapped faintly against the wooden wall and the golden thread gleamed in the torchlight. The firelight danced upon their dark hair in flickering flames and warmed their pale skin. Arwen's deep blue garb was like the sapphires scattered in her hair and the deeps of the heavens at evening. Aragorn complimented her in silver and ebony, the colours of the kingdom he now ruled: black breeches with a silver tunic fitted well to his form. A velvet mantle hung upon his broad shoulders emblazoned with the White Tree and Seven Stars and falling in heavy folds at his feet where he stood still. Arwen's head was adorned with a silver tiara whose centre dipping down into her brow bore a beautiful sapphire like the others she wore. 

Aragorn enclosed her hands in his firmly but tenderly and looked into her eyes. "Have you spoken with your father yet?"

"Not yet. Tomorrow." Her head dropped somewhat so that all he saw of her eyes was her thick, dark lashes. "I can feel his anguish. I have felt it since we made our journey to Minas Tirith. It is ever tearing at my heart to leave him for he has suffered much already in the past." Her eyes lifted to look upon the one she loved most in the world and a light was kindled once again. "Yet it is cast in a brighter light by the future I shall have with you…however brief it may seem against all the years of the Elves."

He smiled and leaned into the hand she raised to his cheek before covering it with his own. "Then may it seem an eternity."

* * *

1) _meldanya_- my beloved 

**NOTE**: Thanks for reading this! If you do, I would really appreciate some sort of feedback too :)...

And if you liked this, just check my profile and I have a few other stories like this...AND MERRY CHRISTMAS EVERYONE!!!!!!!!!!!


End file.
